Just another dayOr is it?
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It's just another day for Ryoma or is it? For some reason Ryoma is depressed, his parents are out of town and his friends have forgotten something important. shounen-ai! AtobeRyoma


**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis there would be lots of yaoi pairs. Sadly I don't.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluffy**

Ryoma was walking to tennis that morning because Momo hadn't picked him up. This happened on occasion when Momo had to take care of something Ryoma would have to walk. The tennis courts where lively as people practiced to the point of exhaustion. Ryoma who had arrived late had to run 20 laps because of Tezuka. Jogging it Ryoma did the 20 laps before going to practice. Eiji decide to face the "ochibi" using his acrobatics. The match was intense as Eiji used his acrobatics to counter most of Ryoma's shots. Ryoma who had more energy wore out Eiji and beat him quite easily in the end with the score 6-4. "Ochibi! That was a great match," Eiji exclaimed jump Ryoma and pulling him into a small hug.

"If you say so…" Ryoma mumbled. Momo who had arrived late to practice also came up to them.

"Hey Echizen what do you have planned for this weekend?" Momo asked patting Ryoma's back.

"Nothing…my parents are out of town…" Ryoma muttered before walking off to class.

"Has anyone else noticed something's wrong with Echizen?" Momo questioned looking at the Seigaku regulars. Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"I wonder what could be bothering him…" Eiji pondered. The group looked to Inui since he had statistics on everyone about everything.

"Statistically he could be sad because of A.)His family leaving, or B.) Love troubles. My calculations lead more toward his family leaving," Inui told them. They didn't have a clue as to why Ryoma would be acting like this.

Meanwhile Ryoma was going to English even though he was fluent in it since he had transferred in from America. The class bored him. His so called friends annoyed him especially today. Sighing he figured that it didn't matter. Classes were boring like usual and it seemed like just another day. Ryoma couldn't wait for his last class to be done so he could go to tennis practice. Although he didn't show it Ryoma loved tennis and it always cheered him up no matter what kind of mood he was in. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of school. Ryoma walked to the dressing rooms and changed into his tennis outfit. Grabbing his racket he walked onto the courts and warmed up.

"Hey Echizen was something bugging you this morning?" Momo called running up to him.

"No Momo-senpai, nothing was bugging me," Ryoma replied.

"If you say so…" Momo said unconvinced. They didn't have long to talk though before Tezuka called the whole team over.

"Okay listen up. The next tournament is coming up and I want us all to be prepared. Inui has set up a training schedule for us," Tezuka announced. That wasn't such a big surprise since Inui always came up with the training schedule. Regulars had to work harder than everyone else since they would be the ones competing. Ryoma didn't seem to mind the extra laps even if it made him slightly breathless, but he had to admit he expected more from his friends. _'Oh well…'_ he thought slightly depressed. Training seemed to go by fast since he was focusing on it more than usual.

Practice ended leaving Ryoma to feel more depressed and he declined Momo's offer to hang out saying he had to do something. In reality he had nothing to do so he just walked to the shopping district to check out a few stores. One of the stores he wanted to go to was the tennis one where he got most of his equipment. Grabbing a few different items he brought them to the counter and paid. It was a pretty quiet day and he had nothing to do. Walking down the street a limo passed him before screeching to a halt. Out stepped the captain of Hyotei, Keigo Atobe.

"What do you want Monkey King?" Ryoma called rolling his eyes. Atobe tsked not liking the nick name.

"I needed to do some shopping and figured you might want to come along," Atobe replied casually. Ryoma raised an eyebrow giving a _'why-the-hell-would-I?'_ look. Either Atobe didn't notice or didn't care because he pulled Ryoma along anyways. Despite Ryoma's protests Atobe still dragged him with him. Finally Ryoma just gave up and followed, it wasn't like he was doing anything anyway.

"So where are we going?" Ryoma asked while Atobe led him.

"You'll see," Atobe remarked. He was really starting to piss Ryoma off with his attitude. Atobe grabbed his hand and pulled him along now even noticing the embarrassed blush that crossed Ryoma's face. First Atobe dragged Ryoma to an expensive tennis equipment shop.

"Couldn't you just buy this online or something?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"I could but then who knows what might happen to it before it reaches me? Besides I like my stuff immediately and hate to wait," Atobe said a gleam coming to his eyes. Ryoma chose to ignore him as he looked around the store. Everything was of the top quality and cost a lot even without taxes. Ryoma looked at some new hats that had the letter R on them. He really wasn't particular about what he wore but he really liked this one cap, but of course he noticed the cost and decided it didn't matter. Ryoma continued to look around and liked this tennis ball smile face shock absorber. When you placed it on your racket it was supposed to reduce the pressure slightly. Both of them looked around for a few minute before Atobe decided he would pay for what he wanted and dragged Ryoma away.

"Where are we going now?" Ryoma inquired as he was led to another destination by Atobe.

"Just someplace where we can get a bite to eat," Atobe replied smirking in his I'm-so-superior way. Ryoma rolled his eyes but followed anyways. The place to just grab a bite was casual but still pricey.

"Did you ever consider that I don't want to eat here?" Ryoma asked looking at the restaurant skeptically.

"Why wouldn't you?" Atobe asked looking at Ryoma who just sighed. Ryoma ordered a grape Ponta to drink while Atobe had tea. You could see the differences between the two. While Atobe ordered the priciest meal on the menu Ryoma settled for the closest thing to a hamburger. "You're at a nice restaurant and you want a hamburger?" Atobe inquired skeptically.

"You were the one to bring me here, and yes I want a hamburger," Ryoma stated. Atobe didn't say anything after that. There meal was eaten in silence but both would glance at the other when they weren't looking. Atobe paid for the bill saying, "There is no way you could pay for it."

"Whatever," Ryoma shrugged. They left the restaurant in companionable silence.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Atobe asked glancing at Ryoma through the corner of his eye.

"Yes, do you?" Ryoma retorted.

"Of course I know what day it is!" Atobe snapped.

"Really then? What day is it?" Ryoma questioned.

"Your birthday!" Atobe said exasperated.

"How did you know? My other friends forgot about it completely," Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Just because we are on different teams doesn't mean I don't know when your birthday is. Besides it was quite easy to know when those reporters who follow every tennis game printed it," Atobe explained coolly. Ryoma looked at him and then walked away. "You didn't even take your gift brat!" Atobe snapped.

"You got me a gift?" Ryoma asked slightly shocked. It was starting to make sense why Atobe dragged him all over today yet it didn't. "Why?"

"Why not? Besides I figured you might like the gift," Atobe replied handing Ryoma a package. In the package was the hat and shock guard that he had been looking at.

"You didn't have to get my anything," Ryoma told him.

"I wanted to," Atobe replied.

"Again I ask, why?" Ryoma said looking at Atobe. A hand on his chin made him wary and when Atobe gave him a chaste kiss he was confused. "Why would you do that?!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Because I wanted to. Happy birthday brat!" Atobe called walking away. Ryoma just stared at his retreating back. He couldn't help it, a small smile came to his face.

"Mada Mada Dane," he whispered walking home in a better mood.

**OWARI!**

**I hope you liked this because it's for animehphantom who is now animegirl1088!**


End file.
